Matthew Dimalanta
''' ''"I don't have a choice, really. I'm sorry."'' ''-Matthew to Sector V, before imminent death'' John Matthew Dimalanta, aka Numbuh 1.31, is the 10 year old leader of Sector C of the Philippine Kids Next Door. He is also a poisonbender, and the only Philippine Kids Next Door sector leader to have discovered his bending powers so far. Matt is also the leader of The Terrible Toxic Four, a team of poisonbenders in Cleveland, Virginia. He is scheduled to appear in KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL as one of the boys who fight to save the girls. He also appears in Gamewizard2008's "Operation: DEATH-EGG", where he is introduced, trying to stop Katie, Yin, and Yang from escaping his hideout, but failed. He and the others were later recruited by Ganondorf. Matt is mentioned to be Yin Hanamizu's wife in "But Daaad!" In the one-shot "The Daughter of Evil", he and the other poisonbenders went to help free Lehcar from her prison, watching as she and Scarlet destroyed the shadows and Negatives. In "Final Preparations", Matthew and his team tried to squish Kweeb, but ended up beating each other. Matthew was able to catch Kweeb and let Leo and Yllaqw give him to Lehcar and Scarlet. When he and many other villains were fighting the operatives at the Brotherhood Base, Yin tried to convince him to turn to good, but couldn't. He and his team were later with the rest of Gnaa's followers at the end. In the one-shot "Beach", Matt, Yin, Marine, and Elijah were relaxing on the beach while their kids were playing. Matthew is okay with his son, Mason, being with Sheila Frantic. In The Toxic Four's Nightmares, when the poisonbenders awoke from their nightmares, they all squished into Matt's bed. Finally, matt had a nightmare of being turned into a Vocaloid Doll by Mika, who then threw him out into the street, where he was squished flat by elephants. He awoke when he saw Yin with Tommy. He and the others then did a prank-call on Mr. Oldman. In "Yin and the Dragon", the Beauty and the Beast inspired story, Matt is the secondary protagonist, starring as the Dragon (the Beast in the original story). Matt also has a Negative counterpart named Wehttam Atnalamid. Family Matthew has one older sibling, a sister, who is not a part of the Teen Ninjas, and is not a regular teen either. She is not a poisonbender. Gracel Dimalanta -''' ''' Sister Jerome Dimalanta - Father '''Grace Anne Dimalanta - '''Mother As a KND Operative Matthew is the second oldest amongst all Philippine Kids Next Door operatives, and thus is given a particularly high position amongst the other four sectors, only just barely below the leader of Sector R, Flordeluna Martinez.' He uses his poisonbender powers quite efficiently, and is usually seen trying to send away toxic gases from the Philippines. The gases he throws away usually end up in Uzbekistan. Relationships Sector R To put it bluntly, Matthew hates Sector R. He hates them because their sector was favored over his, Sector C, thus initiating his group's blunt indifference to him. He also hates being teased by others because after Luna had a crush on Ruka, and before she had a crush on Bruce, the raven haired girl had a crush on him. Sector V Matthew initially dislikes Sector V, for the strange reason that he feels out of place within them. After the werecat episode, however, he grows close to Sector V, and usually drops by. The Terrible Toxic Four Matt started his little team after meeting the other poisonbending outcasts. He claims their lives are just as good in their hideout, and doesn't need anyone else now that he has them. He also think they're pretty stupid. Ganondorf Dragmire Ganondorf later comes to recruit the poisonbenders into Gnaa's ranks. Yin Hanamizu/Bean At first, the two are off to a bad start, because Matt and the Terrible Toxic Four had attacked them for intruding into their hideout, but eventually they end up liking each other and getting married. Haruka Dimalanta Haruka, or Haru, is close to her father, often classifying her as daddy's girl. She has her father's poisonbending powers, so she is usually tutored by him on weekends or during spare time on how to properly use it. Mason Dimalanta Mason and his father are close, but he is closer to his mother, although he's got his bending powers, and he is envious of his sister. Nevertheless, Matt always tries to reach out to him, and even approves of him being with Sheila Frantic. Appearance Matthew is a fair skinned boy, with raven black hair and dark, mysterious midnight blue eyes. His hair has midnight blue streaks in it, because his mother allowed him to. During the day, Matthew nearly always wears a blue long sleeved shirt, and a black short sleeved jacket. He wears dark navy blue pants, and wears plain white rubber shoes. When on duty, Matthew's shirt has a sticker with the number '1.31' on it. At night, Matthew wears striped green pajamas. Personality Matthew is a silent person, and usually doesn't speak up unless talked to. He is also gentle, and kind enough to help you up when you fall down. He has a particularly low voice, especially for his age, but he is shown to be capable of laughing and enjoying things. He is a boy of few words, but when he does speak, the words he says explain enough for a sentence. He, however, is very temperamental, and tends to lash out in a bad mood. In Op. DEATH-EGG, Matthew is more outspoken and has more speaking lines, but still retains his silence and temperamental side. He apparently is also more of a leader and a smartypants in Op. DEATH-EGG, and thinks that he is surrounded by idiots. Weapons Matthew, as a Filipino operative, uses a variety of weapons that are not available to the other sectors in the world. Some are only vehicles. His poisonbending powers are considered as weapons. '''Poisonbending - '''includes controlling toxic waste, gas, poison itself, anything toxic, etc. C.H.O.W.D.E.R. - Clam Helps Out With Destroying Enemies' Rallies W.A.T.C.H. - Watch Anonymously Through Camera Here '''S.H.I.P. - '''Shipwreck Helps Import Passengers Stories In Which He Appeared Operation: DELIGHTFUL' (coming soon) (multi-chapter)' '''Operation: DEATH-EGG (multi-chapter)' But Daaad! (one-shot) (mentioned) The Daughter of Evil (one-shot) Final Preparations (multi-chapter) Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Operatives Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Benders Category:OCs